A Love Once Long Ago
by Witch's Runes
Summary: She'd thought that the memories were finally gone, including the colt as well. Yet, she'd never expected him to return to her. A note is read out loud, she sees the hidden message within the note. However, no one knows of this side of her. What's she hiding? What happens when the colt suddenly appears, however, with a new family and name? Can they fix what has now been left undone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers:**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **As always with all my stories;**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One:**

The palace was always quiet at night, however, as I slowly and quietly made my way to my rooms, I really didn't want to think about what my older sister, Celestia, had said earlier that day.

I shook my head, not thinking about the long ago lost memories, as I slowly made my way to my room, my thoughts drifting back to a long ago time; a time in which I, Princess Luna, was once in love.

This is true, my sister nor Twilight Sparkle knew of this; he's sudden disappearance forced me to see a new type of reality, a reality, in which, I have now grown to live happily and content with today.

I sighed softly, foggy memories danced in my head, faded and unclear faces and colors floated in front of my eyes, and unfarmillir, yet at the same time, strange feelings began to find its place back into my heart, a heart that was once filled with love, but now, it felt fit for a ruler, that in which I have grown into.

Once making it to my room; I walked in, shut it quietly, sighed once more, finally able to cope with the sudden messaged that had been still on my mind;

 _Soon, my love..._

I shut my eyes, glad that it was night time; none of the others, yes, including my older sister, would ever know of the sudden tears that I now shed, as tears fell onto my cheek; I quickly looked in the mirror, making sure that it wasn't a dream, as I could only watch myself shed the long overdue tears for another, pain, regret, and sadness began to make their way into my content heart, a heart that was slowly breaking, over and over again.

Haunted memories began making themselves known to me, regretful tears spilling more freely, sadness, pain, and regret squeezed my heart, I flung myself onto my bed, sinking into the blanket, thinking that I would at least try to get some sleep.

However, sleep didn't claim the Princess of the Night, instead, I lay awake, unable to think quietly, my thoughts consumed by the hidden message within the short message, yet, I knew, just knew, who had really sent and wrote the message.

They had shown me the one thing that I now only speak of, they shown me something brand new, something that had once filled my days, something that had brought a whole new side out of me; yet at the same time, it was also something that caused his true intentions, not only that, but it was also something that, even til' this day, I could only have foggy, distant memories of.

They had been my light, sunshine, and so much more, but when they'd stopped coming, I couldn't just leave them, yet at the same time, they'd left the only thing that they'd ever truly cared about.

Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It was a normal day in Forks, Washington, or as normal as it could be, if not for me and my coven of vampires living just outside the town.

We all liked living in Forks, the small rainy town was the rainiest out of the entire United States, we gladly took pleasure and pride that we could walk alongside the mortals without having our secret revealed.

As of right now, I was at the post office, getting our family mail, which also included sending a letter to the Volturi, replying to the upcoming event that they had wished every coven atten.

However, as I looked through the mail, a black serpent circleing around a silver moon, had caught my eye, it wasn't that I didn't know what it had ment, it could only mean one thing, and one thing only.

As I pulled out the letter with the strange seal on it, my eyes suddenly widened with shock, I couldn't comprehend what or how it had gotten here, or rather, why it was sent here, in the first place.

It wasn't that I had always loved all things about Princess Luna, but that she had this charm about her, it was like I was right beside her, and when the moon was out, I could almost feel myself falling into a trance of some sort, like I was there when her sister, Princess Celestia, had bannished her to the moon for a thousand years.

I quickly tucked the letter in my pocket, not that I didn't want to show my family, something like this, I had to first look at it on my own, however, as I was making my way into the forest, I felt something snapped on my insides, I just shook my head, thinking little of it, as I made my way back home.

As soon as I made my way back home, Bella cried as she saw me, a bright smile on her face, "Hurry up, Eddie! Alice wants to start the game!"

I chuckled softly, after the event with the Volturi, ten years ago, Alice had begged all of us to have some fun, as a family of course, and so, here we are, ten years later, playing Truth or Dare.

However, there was something strange about today's game, this time around, something that only led me to believe that something was about to be revealed.

Alice said as soon as I was seated, making sure that the letter was tucked inside my pocket, I would look at it sometime later on or something, "Now that everyone's FINALL-"

That's when I had heard it, the voice of Princess Luna, "Shadow!"

However, not only did I hear her voice, but I also heard _her_ voice too, and for some strange reason, I felt something else snap on my inside once more, she said, her voice cold, but not as soft as Princess Luna's, "Need I remind you, Shadow, that even though you are of my creation, you still belong to me! How did you even manage this to begin with!?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to confront those voices, but that didn't stop Princess Luna from asking, "Shadow, why are you sad?"

I tried to focus on the game, but I kept on hearing Luna and her voice, especially Luna's, but it didn't work, especially when I kept feeling Luna's hoof brush up against my hand, it soon became too much for me, I shut my eyes only for a minute, but that turned out to be the last straw.

Behind my closed eye lids, that's when I saw a blue alicorn, she was flying up in a blue sky, smiling down at me, it was so wonderful to look at, but I wasn't fooled, I knew who she was, and she said, her voice suddenly surrounded me, as if she was my entire world, "Shadow, please... You have to come back."

That's when I felt a hoof on my face, my eyes flew opened, but then they widened slightly, there, in front of me, I saw the blue alicorn, it wasn't that my family couldn't see or hear her, but that I was the only one who would only see her.

I knew the blue alicorn, it was no other than, Princess Luna.

But was she here?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!

I am all out of ideas, plus, my parents hid my laptop from me, but I know where it is. So please don't be mad at me!

Witches Runes


End file.
